1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer and a molding thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For films, sheets, and tubes used for packaging foods and non-food materials, moldings molded by extruding ethylene-α-olefin copolymers are broadly used. The ethylene-α-olefin copolymers used for such moldings require an excellent moldability such as low extrusion load and stability in processing. As such ethylene-α-olefin copolymers, disclosed is an ethylene-1-butene copolymer produced by copolymerizing ethylene and 1-butene with a catalyst which is formed by adding triisobutylaluminum to silica, further adding an organic aluminumoxy compound, and then reacting with bis(indenyl) ethane, n-butyllithium and zirconium tetrachloride (e.g. JP04-213309 A). Further, polymers produced by copolymerizing ethylene and an α-olefin with a catalyst which is formed by subjecting triisobutylaluminum and racemi-ethylenebis(1-indenyl) zirconium diphenoxide to a contact treatment and then further subjecting to a contact treatment with a co-catalyst support (e.g. JP2004-149760 A, JP2005-97481 A).